The use of solvents and organic water-soluble synthetic detergent surfactants for cleaning hard surfaces is well established. Known liquid detergent compositions comprise organic cleaning solvents, detergent surfactants, and optional detergent builders and/or abrasives.
Liquid cleaning compositions have the great advantage that they can be applied to hard surfaces in neat or concentrated form so that a relatively high-level of, e.g., surfactant material and/or organic solvent is delivered directly to the soil. Therefore, liquid cleaning compositions have the potential to provide superior soap scum, grease, and oily soil removal as compared to dilute wash solutions, e.g., those prepared from powdered cleaning compositions.
The present invention provides aqueous acidic hard surface cleaning compositions suitable for removal of soils commonly encountered in the bathroom, said compositions having specific mixtures of surfactants, solvents, and organic acids. These acidic hard surface cleaning compositions remove soap scum and hard water marks. The compositions can have disinfectant properties achieved through the choice of actives, including citric acid and cationic surfactants, and can be used with or without additives such as hydrogen peroxide for additional mold/mildew prevention benefits. Further, the compositions can advantageously incorporate one or more hydrophilic polymers for improved surface wetting and filming/streaking properties.